AkatsuGal
by Aika-chii
Summary: Orochimaru berniat mengubah gender beberapa orang anggota Akatsuki! Niatnya author sih 3 orang…. *plak*. Siapa saja 3 orang yang dimaksudkan auhor—Oro? Dan bagaimana cara’a Oro menjadikan mereka ber-3 wanita? sorry I'm totally suck at summary


yeeehaa!!! Aika-chii kembali dgn fic yg baruuuu!!! ^^

seperti biasa, chara-nya akan saya otak-atik gendernya!!! *plak* maksud, dari—cowo—jadi—cewek.

*plak*

suka bangeuth saya gantiin gender orang…. beeeeuh…..

sebenarnya ini lanjuutan dari fic saia yg sudah sekitar lebih dari sebulan ditelantarkan di panti jompo (?) **You're Girl?????** (!!!!!)

dan ajaibh-ny, akan muncul beberapa pair aneh…

baiklah…. silahkan baca fic nan abal ini!!!

**Disclaimer** : klo saia yg bikin naruto, yang dibahas pasti akatsuki teruussss….. jadi saia serahkan kehendak pada oom(-oom) seperti mas Masashi Kishimoto*plak*

**Summary** : Tidak puas hanya membuat satu anggota Akatsuki menjadi perempuan, Orochimaru berniat mengubah gender beberapa orang anggota Akatsuki. Niatnya author sih 3 orang…. *plak*. Siapa saja 3 orang yang dimaksudkan auhor—Oro??? Dan bagaimana cara'a Oro menjadikan mereka ber-3 seorang wanita???

**oOo Akatsu-Gal oOo**

Story : Aika-chii

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

**oOo Chap 1 oOo**

**oOo Troublesome Cake oOo**

Pada suatu hari di dunia Narita… Terdapat satu gubuk kecil di tengah-tengah gunung yang dikelilingi hutan yang digosipkannya berhantu sesosok kucing gendut *alah ribet*. Didalam gubuk kecil tersebut, tinggalah suatu organisasi penjahat kelas S, atau sering disebut 'S'emut, yang anggotanya aneh bin ajaib tapi nyata. Mereka disebut Akatsuki.

Salah satunya adalah se-seorang berwajah penuh dengan pierching yang hobi baca buku por-piiip-, yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ketua organisasi aneh-bin-ajaib-tapi-nyata ini. Dan asistennya yang setia sebagai pacar sang ketua, yang tampangnya lebih mirip kertas koran yang disusun membentuk se-seorang wanita. Terlihat juga dua orang yang sedang manggut-manggut, bedanya yang satu megang duit, yang satu lagi tasbih. Ada juga pasangan gila seni yang lagi main perang-perangan boneka. Ada yang pakai boneka kayu, ada juga yang pakai boneka tanah liat. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat sosok kakek-kakek nan keren yang sibuk mengurusi keriput membandelnya. Disampingnya terlihat se-sesosok hiu biru, bukan ungu, yang sedang bermain-main dengan ikan koi tercinta-nya. Ada juga se-tanaman venus flytrap yang sedang berdiri menghias ruangan di pojokan. Dan ditengah-tengah ruangan terdengar (bosen terlihat mulu) suara orang gaje loncat-loncat sambil teriak-teriak "Anak baik!!!!".

Tunggu??? 1,2,3…..10??? Sepertinya kurang seekor lagi… Dimana, yaaa??? Aha!!! Itu dia sedang serius membuat kue ulang tahun (siapa?) di dapur!!! Hmm… Ngapain dia???

**Oro POV on**

"Hn!!! Sialan minggu lalu itu!!! Penemuanku hancur sudah ketika Deidara kembali menjadi seorang pria (??!!!) !!!!!" aku tetap mengumpat dalam hati. menyesali perbuatan diriku sendiri waktu itu. Lihat saja, dengan kue ini, maka seluruhnya akan menjadi wanita~ khukhukhukhu….~. Tapi aku bingung sendiri… Aku ini wanita atau pria? Atau bencis?? Yang mana pun tak apalah, aku ini tetap si ular yang paling seksi!!!! "Hohoho…~"

**Oro POV off**

"Nah, semua!!! Kuenya sudah jadi!!!" Teriak sang juragan ular menuju ruang tengah dimana para anggota sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. "Ah, sudah jadi, toh…" Sahut Pein sang leader smbil menghampiri kue yang di bawa Oro "Sepertinya enak.". "Tidak sabar mencicipinya, un!!!". "Ayo yang ultah mana, sini hayoooo!!!" Sahut Konan seraya menarik tangan Itachi (warning! nanti ada yang cemburu!!!). "Pasang lilin angka 100 disini!!!" Kisame menempel dan menyalakan lilin berangkakan 100 yang hasilnya terbalik menjadi angka 001. "Ah, terimakasih kalian cucu-cucu kesayangan grandpa yang baik hati…" *puuuuft* Satu tiupan dari mulut kakek Uchiha itu mampu membuat api di lilin tersebut padam sekaligus membuat para anggota lain tepar.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, dan semua anggota telah tersadarkan diri…

"Akan aku makan potongan kue pertama…" *Haup* 'Enak juga…..' Batin si kakek. "Apa enak, un?? Aku juga mau coba, un!!!" *nyam* 'Memang enak'. "Coba, aku mau ci…."

**BOOF**

Sebelum leader-sama mengambil kue itu, tiba-tiba muncul kabut putih di sekitar Ita dan Dei-dei. "J… Jangan-jangan… Oro, kau…" Zetsu item memperhatikan Oro yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bener,jangan-jangan sama kaya kejadian Dei waktu itu, lagi!!!" Sahut Zetsu putih pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah kabut putih mulai menghilang, terdengar suara…. "Khikhikhi…." –eh, maaf reader, salah naskah! itu naskah Oro!!!- "Uuung, pusing un…" Kenapa rasanya aku bertambah muda, ya???" Suara gadis itu membuat semua gemetar. Para anggota pun melihat kejadian yang sekali lagi terjadi di markas mereka tersebut. Yang benar saja!!! Itachi menjadi wanita nan cantik tanpa satupun keriput di wajahnya!! Kalau Dei-dei sih, ya… Biasa… *disumpel bom*

"Orochimaru!!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada…. Wajahku tidak berkeriput…." Sorak Itachi sambil berkaca didepan cermin yang baru saja dilempar author. "Asyiiik! Jadi cewek lagi deh, un!!!" Terlihat Deidara sedang menikmati perubahan wujudnya. Oro smirked. "Ternyata benar, kau lagi Oro…" Pein pun bertindak "Asyiiik!! Ada temen, deh! Dua lagi!!!" Konan menjadi ceria seketika. "Apa nanti akan ada peristiwa cinta seperti waktu itu??? Tobi anak baik harus melihatnya!!!" "Hn" Sepertinya Zetsu sudah tertular Saskay sampai mengucapkan 'hn' begitu… "Sudahlah, mereka senang, kaaaan~? Khikhikhi." Oro tertawa bangga. Sedangkan dipojokan terdapat se-boneka dan se-hiu yang sedang menatapi partner masing-masing. Semburat merah menghias pipi mereka.

Hidan yang baru selesai berzikir (?) tiba-tiba, "He? Acara ultahnya udah dimulai, ya???". Tanpa memperhatikan kondisi orang yang sedang ultah, dia melahap satu potong kue habis-habisan. "JANGAAAAAN!!!" Semua anggota (PeinKoTobZet) berteriak memperingatkannya. Sementara Oro hanya ketawa guling-guling melihat korbannya nambah satu orang. Kakuzu yang kaget sampai-sampai menjatuhkan uang yang sedang dihitungnya.

**BOOF**

"What the ****????!!!!!" Hidan kaget setelah melihat postur tubuhnya berubah. Dan parahnya, (anda tau baju Hidan., kan?) dadanya yang seksi, (ini rated M!! gawat!!) terlihat kemana-mana. Untungnya Konan sudah menutupi mata semua lelaki disitu dengan kertas. Kecuali satu orang tanpa sadar yang langsung pingsan!!! Setelah Hidan menutup bagian dadanya dengan jubah, barulah Konan membuka mata semua pria, tanpa sadar ada satu yang tidak ditutupi matanya.

"Wah, nambah lagi, dong…" Pein sebagai ketua lama-lama jadi puyeng. "Aku singkirkan kue ini sekarang, ya. Takut ada yang makan lagi." Konan pun menghilang—membuang sampah—kue. Sementara itu, Sasori dan Kisame masih memperhatikan Dei-dei dan Ita yang sedang senang-senang dengan tubuh baru (bagi Deidei sih, tubuh biasa *plak*) dengn semburat merah dipipi mereka. "Tob, Kuzu nape pingsan nih?" tanya Zetsu putih pada anak autis "Tobi anak baik ga tau."

**oOo TBC oOo**

**oOo Chap 1 End oOo**

Hmm mayan panjang jgaaaa…..

yaaaakh!!! chap 1 selese!!!

mav klo agak aneh bin gaje gini…

apalagi pov-nya Oro.... pendek bangeuth....

ya... saya hanya bilang

Arigato Gozaimasu… ^^

Jika kalian sudah tau pair yang ada apa saja, coba jawab di rev, yeeee!!!

REV-nya DISINI!!!!!!


End file.
